MyungYeol
by bubbblepop
Summary: Sungyeol telah mengandung anak Myungsoo, namun kedua orang tua Myungsoo tidak merestui hubungan mereka


Cast: Sungyeol X Myungsoo

Rate: T

Warning: boy X boy, yaoi, mpreg, typo(s), alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, dll

Pagi ini Sungyeol kembali mengalami yang namanya pusing dan mual, membuat eommanya cemas.

"Yeollie, kalau masih pusing dan mual lebih baik kau tidak usah berangkat kuliah saja hari ini," ucap seorang namja mirip dinosaurus yang berstatus sebagai eomma kandung Sungyeol.

"Nan gwenchana, eomma," jawab Sungyeol setelah membersihkan mulut dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk.

"Jinjja?"

Sungyeol mengangguk, kemudian segera berjalan melewati eommanya yang masih saja berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

KRIIIINGGG!

Telepon rumah keluarga Lee berdering, membuat Lee Dongwoo – eomma Sungyeol – yang sedang memasak ramyun berdua dengan suaminya – Lee Hoya – harus menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya untuk menerima telepon.

"Yeoboseyo, kediaman keluarga Lee disini," sapanya ramah.

"…"

"Jinjja?"

"…"

"Nde kamsahamnida, kami akan segera kesana," ucap Dongwoo umma mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan orang diseberang.

Hoya appa yang melihat perubahan wajah istrinya setelah menerima telepon menjadi sedikit khawatir. "Siapa yeobo?"

"Dari rumah sakit, mereka bilang Sungyeol pingsan, jadi kita diminta segera kesana," jawabnya.

"Araseo, kajja!"

Mereka berdua pun segera melaju menuju ke rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan ramyu mereka yang masih setengah matang diatas panci.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit pasangan YaDong couple tersebut langsung menemui dokter yang menangani Sungyeol di ruangannya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak kami, Sungyeol?" tanya Hoya appa yang sangat khawatir dengan kondisi anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Chukkae, kalian akan segera memiliki seorang cucu, Sungyeol sedang mengandung, usia kandungannay sudah dua bulan."

Dongwoo umma terbelalak kaget, membuat kedua buah matanya yang besar menjadi semakin besar. Sementara Hoya masih saja terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata dokter di hadapan mereka.

"Sungyeol-ssi hanya pingsan karena kepanasan dan kelelahan, selebihnya kondisinya baik-baik saja, hanya pastikan ia beristirahat dengan cukup."

.

.

.

Sungyeol hanya bisa menunduk diam di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Ketiganya masih shock dengan kehamilan Sungyeol.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu, Yeollie?" tanya Dongwoo umma yang sedari tadi masih menangis dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Sungyeol! Katakan siapa appa dari aegyamu itu," desak Hoya sambil terus mengusap pelan punggung istrinya.

Sungyeol tetap diam, ia belum berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Katakan siapa namja itu, Yeollie."

"Nde, cepat katakan siapa namja itu, Sungyeol, atau kau ingin appa mencari tau sendiri dan langsung membunuhnya?"

Sungyeol menggeleng sambil terus menunduk.

"Maka dari itu katakanlah, Yeollie," ucap Dongwoo umma sambil menyeka liquid bening yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Kim… Kim Myungsoo," jawab Sungyeol takut-takut.

Hoya appa terlihat sangat marah mendengar nama yang disebutkan Sungyeol, kedua tangannya mengepal, ia akan langsung pergi menghampiri namja itu kalau saja Dongwoo umma tak mencegahnya dan mendorong suaminya itu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Dongwoo umma menutup pintu kamar, menyisakan Sungyeol sendiri di ruang keluarga.

"Sudahlah, yeobo, sabar, hadapi semua dengan kepala dingin," Dongwoo umma mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

"Tidak bisa, yeobo, aku sudah tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka sejak awal. Myungsoo sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali untuk tidak mendekati Sungyeol, tapi lihatlah, namja itu malah semakin nekat."

Dongwoo umma memeluk Hoya appa yang masih terlihat sangat marah. "Kita cari jalan keluarnya, tapi bukan dengan kekerasan."

"Tidak bisa, aku harus menghajar namja itu, ia sudah menghamili uri Sungyeol dan dia harus menerima hukumannya."

"Sabarlah, yeobo, bukankah kau dulu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengaku hingga hadirlah uri Sungyeol," ucap Dongwoo umma yang langsung membuat raut wajah Hoya appa berubah.

"Hehehe… Aku hampir saja melupakan hal itu, berarti aku juga seperti itu ya?" Hoya appa menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Dongwoo umma tersenyum melihat suaminya yang menurutnya begitu lucu saat ini. "Lebih baik sekarang kita temui Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sekarang."

Hoya appa mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Di rumah kediaman keluarga Kim...

"Maaf, kami mau bertemu dengan Tuan Kim Sunggyu," ucap Dongwoo umma pada seorang satpam yang bertugas menjaga rumah keluarga Kim.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya kemudian berlari masuk.

Tak lama kemudian satpam tersebut kembali dan membukakan gerbang untuk mereka.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan Kim menunggu kalian di dalam."

Hoya appa dan Dongwoo umma masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim dengan dipandu oleh satpam tadi, mereka memang sengaja meninggalkan Sungyeol di rumah karena mereka tau Kim Sunggyu – appanya Myungsoo – tidak merestui hubungan anaknya dengan Sungyeol, mereka tidak mau Sungyeol merasakan ditolak oleh calon mertuanya.

Seorang namja yang mereka ketahui sebagai Kim Sunggyu dan Kim Woohyun – istrinya – telah menunggu di dalam ruang tamu yang sangat mewah, dindingnya dipenuhi dengan lukisan-lukisan mahal, dan di tiap sudut ruangan juga ada vas-vas yang mempercantik ruangan.

"Duduklah," ucapnya mempersilahkan kedua orang tamunya untuk duduk. "Ada keperluan apa kalian datang kesini?" tanyanya ketus.

"Maksud kedatangan kami kesini adalah untuk memberitahukan kalian tentang ini." Hoya appa menyerahkan sebuah amplop dari rumah sakit yang isinya surat pernyataan bahwa Sungyeol positif hamil.

Kim Sunggyu segera membukanya. "Apa maksudnya? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Lee Sungyeol, anak kami telah dihamili oleh Kim Myungsoo, anak kalian," jelas Dongwoo umma.

"Mwo?" Kim Woohyun menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya karena kaget.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Karena aku tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka lalu Sungyeol melakukan ini untuk mendapat restu dariku? Tidak akan pernah! Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui hubungan Myungsoo dengan anak kalian! Aku sudah memilihkan pasangan yang tepat untuk anak kami, yang tentunya seorang yeoja, aku ingin anak sematawayangku menikah dengan seorang yeoja bukan namja!"

"Tapi, bukankah kita juga sama-sama namja? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyetujui hubungan namja dengan namja?" tanya Woohyun pada suaminya dengan berbisik namun tetap dapat didengar oleh kedua orang tamunya yang kini tengah berusaha menahan tawanya.

Sunggyu mendelik kesal pada istrinya. Apa yang diucapkan Woohyun memang sepenuhnya benar.

"Tidak peduli kau setuju atau tidak, tapi Myungsoo harus tetap bertanggung jawab, ia harus tetap menikahi Sungyeol. Karena akupun sebenarnya tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, namun nasi telah menjadi bubur," ucap Hoya appa setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya untuk tidak tetawa.

"Tidak, sekali tidak tetap tidak! Sekarang kalian pergi dari rumahku sebelum kupanggil satpam untuk melempar kalian keluar!" bentak Sunggyu.

Mau tidak mau YaDong couple segera pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

Betapa kagetnya YaDong couple ketika mereka pulang ke rumah dan Sungyeol sudah tidak ada lagi di rumahnya.

"Yeobo, Sungyeol pergi," ucap Dongwoo umma yang sudah mencari ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah mereka namun tetap tidak menemukan Sungyeol.

Hoya appa juga sudah mencari ke sekitar rumah, namun hasilnya nihil. "Ne, yeobo, Sungyeol menghilang. Coba telepon dia."

Dongwoo umma segera mengeluarkan smartphonenya untuk menelpon Sungyeol, namun baru saja namja yang mirip dinosaurus itu hendak menekan tombol 'CALL' seseorang yang mereka cari sudah menampakan diri di depan pintu sambil membawa sebuah es krim.

"Appa, umma, sudah pulang?" tanyanya, raut wajahnya sudah berubah sembilan puluh derajat, tidak ada lagi wajah sedih dan penuh penyesalan seperti yang tadi mereka lihat.

"Ne, Yeollie, kau darimana saja? Appa dan umma mencarimu." Dongwoo umma segera memeluk anak sematawayangnya yang buru-buru mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyelamatkan es krim di tangannya dari himpitan tubuh sang umma.

"Mian, aku tadi mengajak Sungyeol ke supermarket sebentar, ia bilang ia ingin makan es krim," ucap seorang namja tampan di belakang Sungyeol.

"Myungsoo…"

"Ne, umma, aku sudah mengetahui perihal kehamilan Sungyeol, dan aku akan bertanggung jawab. Mianhae…" ucap Myungsoo sambil melepas sepatunya dan menyusul Sungyeol dan ummanya yang sudah mendahului masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kami baru saja dari rumah orang tuamu, dan mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka tetap tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian, mereka ingin kau menikah dengan seorang yeoja," kata Hoya appa, sekarang ia sudah sedikit lega melihat niat Myungsoo untuk bertanggung jawab.

"Ne, ahjussi, aku tau, maka dari itu kesini bukan pulang ke rumah. Appa menjodohkanku dengan seorang yeoja dan aku jelas menolaknya. Aku mau disini saja, aku mau menemani Sungyeol," ucap Myungsoo sambil mengelus perut Sungyeol.

.

.

.

Tujuh bulan kemudian….

Kehamilan Sungyeol sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan, itu tandanya sebentar lagi buah hati Sungyeol dan Myungsoo akan segera lahir ke dunia, MyungYeol couple dan YaDong couple sudah tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran aegya yang diperkirakan berjenis kelami laki-laki tersebut, semuanya telah mereka persiapkan, mulai dari box bayi, selimut, pakaian, dan barang-barang kecil lainnya sudah memenuhi kamar MyungYeol. Namun sampai saat ini MyungYeol belum bisa meresmikah hubungan mereka karena masalah restu dari kedua orang tua Myungsoo, walaupun begitu Kim Sunggyu yang sebenarnya mengetahui keberadaan anaknya tidak pernah meminta Myungsoo untuk pulang, ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. _Nanti kalau dia butuh uang dia pasti pulang dengan sendirinya, _begitu kira-kira pikiran Sunggyu, namun ternyata salah, Myungsoo tidak ingin pulang, ia juga tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah uang, lagipula selama tinggal di rumah keluarga Lee semua kebutuhannya dipenuhi.

"Myungsoo! Myungsoo!" panggil Sungyeol dari dalam kamarnya.

Myungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku tebalnya langsung berlari ke dalam kamar. "Hyung, gwenchana?"

Sungyeol sudah terbaring di lantai namun masih sadarkan diri. "Myungsoo, cepat bawa aku ke rumah sakit… Akh… Sakit, Myungsoo, uri aegya akan segera lahir."

Myungsoo segera berusaha mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya yang tengah mengandung itu, namun tenaganya tidak cukup untuk bisa mengangkatnya, untung Hoya appa segera datang dan menolong Myungsoo membawa Sungyeol ke dalam mobil untuk segera menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Myungsoo…," panggil Sungyeol begitu membuka matanya, ia baru sadar setelah menjalani operasi caesar untuk melahirkan anak pertamanya.

"Ne, hyung?" Myungsoo segera menghampiri namjachingunya yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang pasien.

"Ah… Sakit, Myungsoo-ya, perih," rintihnya ketika merasakan perih pada bekas luka jahitan di perutnya.

"Obat biusnya sudah habis eoh? Tunggu sebentar, aku panggil dokter."

Beberapa saat kemudian Myungsoo kembali bersama dengan dua orang perawat di belakangnya. Setelah kedua orang perawat itu memberikan obat penahan rasa sakit untuk Sungyeol mereka pergi, meninggalkan MyungYeol di dalam ruang rawat serba putih itu.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Myungsoo memastikan.

Sungyeol mengangguk. "Appa dan umma dimana? Lalu uri aegya?"

Myungsoo tersenyum manis, ia sangat tampan saat sedang tersenyum. "Hoya appa dan Dongwoo umma sedang berada di ruang bayi, uri aegya sangat sehat, ia cantik sepertimu."

"Cantik? Namja atau Yeoja?"

"Namja, namun ia cantik, sepertimu," disaat seperti ini pun Myungsoo masih bisa menggoda kekasihnya.

"Bawa kesini, pali!"

Myungsoo mengangguk, namun saat ia hendak keluar dari kamar Hoya appa dan Dongwoo umma sudah datang dengan membawa aegya mereka dengan ranjang bayi berroda.

"Yeollie, anakmu sangat cantik sepertimu, hanya saja matanya mirip mata Myungsoo," ucap Dongwoo umma sambil menggendong cucu pertamanya dan meletakkannya di sebelah Sungyeol.

"Ne, benar, ia sangat cantik," puji Sungyeol. "Myungsoo, siapa namanya?"

Myungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menjawab, "namanya Sungjong. Kim Sungjong."

"Kim Sungjong? Bagaimana bisa? Namanya Lee Sungjong, karena kau belum menikahi Sungyeol," sela Hoya appa.

"Tentu saja bisa, karena setelah ini Myungsoo akan segera menikah dengan Sungyeol," ucap seorang namja yang mereka kenali sebagai Kim Sunggyu, entah sejak kapan ia berada di ambang pintu ruangan bersama dengan Woohyun, istrinya.

"Appa, umma…"

"Ne, appa dan umma akan merestui hubungan kalian," ucap Woohyun bahagia.

"Jinjja?" Myungsoo menatap appanya tidak percaya.

Sunggu mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja, apalagi setelah melihat Kim Sungjong." Sunggyu mengelus pelan pipi Sungjong, cucunya. "Sungyeol, cepatlah pulih agar kau dapat segera pulang dan melangsungkan pernikahanmu dengan Myungsoo."

Sungyeol tersenyum bahagia, ia tidak menyangka calon mertuanya akan datang dan memberikan restu kepadanya.

Myungsoo mencium kening Sungyeol. "Ne, cepatlah pulih, hyung, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menikah denganmu. Saranghae…"

"Nado saranghae, Myungsoo-ya…"

**END**


End file.
